Broken Glass
by Tails Is FLUFFY
Summary: We are like glass. We depended on someone to take care of our fragile selves. But when our caretaker slammed the door on us, we fell. Now we must become stronger in order to completely pick up the mess he left behind. Told from Tails's and Amy's POVs.
1. Prolouge

_**Hi! It's been a while since I last did a story on here. Now that school's out for the summer and I don't have to worry about projects for now, I can be more focused on my stories. Which is good. I still don't have Internet, though so updates could take time.**_

_**Lately, I have been pondering the idea of what would happen if Sonic just gets tired of being the superhero and just left everyone behind. I wrote a story around New Year's about him coming back after 11 years and the idea just stuck with me.**_

_**So, if you have read that story and want to know what happened in those 11 years, ummm…. Enjoy!**_

**Attention: If you haven't already, please read Frost.**

**Prologue**

When I was younger, I committed myself to clearly remember every single moment that I spent with Sonic.

That goal was made during the first year and a half I was living with him. I had only a hazy image of my birth family and I really wanted something to look back on other than hunger and pain. I knew from the beginning that Sonic wasn't going to be able to spend as much time as we both wanted with each other due to his duties so I never took these special moments for granted.

One of these moments took place a few months before my fifth birthday. I had been expecting to spend another night alone watching cartoons while the hedgehog was sleeping. Imagine my surprise and excitement when he came out and sat down next to me on the couch.

The show was about three little girls that were born with superpowers. They used them to save their hometown. But in this episode, they had gotten tired of doing just that and the girls had flown up to a cloud to get away from it all. When the city folk came for help to get rid of a monster, the heroes refused.

Now, all I remember after that is that the word exchange was so stupid that I eventually threw a couch pillow at the T.V. and proceeded to tell Sonic why it was impossible to relax on a cloud. When I went to retrieve said pillow during commercial break I did a face plant on the way back to the couch and decided to stay on the carpet. I was well into the next show when a sudden thought occurred to me.

"Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you ever leave the world with a monster if you get tired of fighting?"

"What?"

"If you ever get tired of fighting, would you leave for good?"

He was quiet for so long that I looked back at the couch to see if he had fallen asleep. He had not and was instead gazing towards the kitchen. His nose was twitching so I knew he was thinking. He returned his eyes back to me a minute later.

"Things change, Tails." He sighed. Sonic then caught me yawning and carried me to bed.

A question in that sense was never asked again. I think one of the main reasons why is because I discovered my natural talent in machinery and started to go on missions with my big brother. I now look back in regret because of it. My advanced mind didn't pick up the warning signs then that are clear now. But now, I can't do anything about it. What's done is done and now it's time to take the baby steps to climb out of the wreckage.

It's time to start Year One…


	2. The Before

_**Ummm….Sorry for the wait! I originally wanted to post something in mid-July but due to my flashdrive not working on certain computers, I wasn't able to do so. (So I got a new one.)**_

_**Also the fact that marching band has been draining my time and energy. (And money.)**_

_**And the fact that school started. (High school class of 2015! Yay! Senior!)**_

_**It kind of worked out, actually. I was able to think more about this chapter and completely rewrite it so it flows better. I think better when I'm half-asleep for some reason. Or the shower. **_

_**I think I should put a disclaimer here or in my profile or somewhere because if I don't I might get in trouble. Besides if I did own Tails he would be a blacksmith/assassin and I wouldn't have to type from an ancient computer.**_

_**I love that people are actually following this story. It also makes my day when I get any kind of review (including flames). It tells me someone actually took the time out of his or her day to say something. I try to do that every time I like a story and try to do it for every time they update the chapter. So THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! **_

_**So here is the longest chapter I have ever made. I feel like this story will be made up of long chapters. Have fun with this chapter and hope none of you guys who are following me lose interest.**_

_**Also, ALL characters in here wear clothes. So, unless I kinda describe what they're wearing, you have free reign of creating their outfits.**_

**The Before**

"I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why Sonic doesn't want to be with me on this lovely day."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" I tried to glare at Tails but all I got was a yellow blur and slightly nauseated. "You live with him."

"It doesn't mean that I have a telepathic connection with him."

"I wished I had a telepathic connection with Sonic…" I started to get image in my mind on how close we would be.

"That would be creepy."

Apparently, Tails didn't see the potential of the idea. It was up to me to show him.

"We would be able to feel each other's feelings and can tell when either of us is sleeping, eating, or with friends or-"

"That's practically the definition of stalking, Amy." The fox interrupted. I stopped my swing to properly glare at him. After a few seconds, I laughed, earning a confused look from him.

"I keep forgetting that you're only 11, Tails. You don't understand where I'm coming from."

"It has nothing to do with that," The vulpine started to swing. "You're just crazy."

"I am not!" I laughed. "You are! You're the one who wanted to stay inside on this day. If I hadn't dragged you out…"

"Yeah, thanks." Tails muttered. I smirked at the earlier events of the day.

I had originally wanted to hang with Cream to collaborate on cake ideas for Sonic's 18th birthday. However, she and her mom were heading out to go for a family reunion at an aunt's house. So I wandered over to the house Sonic and Tails shared on a hill. Sonic had been the one who opened the door and my mind forgot all about baking.

I tried to invite him to hang out with me but he brushed me off and said he had to go somewhere. Before I could offer to go with him he sped past me, leaving me with a half-awake kitsune staring blankly at the T.V. in pajamas.

30 minutes later, I literally tossed said kitsune in the shower. Clothes and all.

15 minutes after, he was alternating between glowering at me and stuffing himself with pancakes.

He was about to go to his garage when I grabbed his arm and dragged him out for a walk, ignoring his 'I want to stay at home!' yelling. We went gift hunting in the city. Well, I did. The fox had sulked the whole time. Eventually, I decided to just bake something else along with the cake.

He had finally perked up when we entered the old and practically abandoned playground I liked to hang out when I was alone. There weren't any people around because the city had built a brand new one and that one drew all the attention, leaving this one to rust.

I saw this as a place to daydream. Tails saw this as a new project to work on and started to blab about what to do so the playground could look new.

"These chains need to be changed." His voice took me out of my thoughts. "They're annoying and might break at any moment."

"Tails…" I pushed my swing so we could be moving at the same rate. I winced at the sound it made.

"Why don't you want me to replace anything?" He whined.

"Because-" I trailed off and started to look around. The old park was unattractive to most folk and it did have some safety issues, but it felt like it would be weird to walk in here one day and see everything sparkling new.

"Because it's familiar." I continued swinging. "The world changes everyday and we need some familiarity to stay sane."

The days before Sonic's birthday party went by with few worries. Three days before the party, Cream and I had finally had time to work on the cake. We had decided to ditch the blue dye frosting this year and instead go with dark green with white edging. It took most of the day to make the thing. Baking the chocolate batter was no problem. It was the frosting. We had to make an emergency trip to the store while Vanilla was watching it to get stuff for the frosting. I had the idea to make mint and vanilla flavored frosting and I wanted to make it perfect for my love. I went through many ingredients and hours to do so.

Cream did the design. It made sense because she was more careful and patient than me. She was also the artist in the duo. The nine- year-old managed to make the two layer chocolate mass into a windy scene. She even had some extra batter left to make a tree that looked like it was bending in the wind. It seemed so real. Luckily, her freezer was huge and we were able to save it without any trouble.

Even though Sonic's birthday was the next day, we didn't do the party then. The day of his actual birthday was to let him do what he wanted to do. I knew he knew that his party was coming, but as the official party planner I made sure he didn't know what day his party was on. Instead of going over there to bother him, I had Tails, Cream, and Shadow over at my house. I was surprised to see the black and red hedgehog between the younger guests.

"I brought Shadow over to help you bake," The rabbit had stopped adding a title in front of our names a year ago. "Since Tails is terrible in the kitchen." When the fox started to open his mouth in indignation, I cut in.

"You ate half of the uncooked batter last time, fox. I had to tie you down with a jump rope to keep you from bouncing off the walls."

While Cream dragged Tails into the living room, Shadow followed me into the kitchen.

"So you're here to help, eh?" I remarked as I threw and an apron at the frowning hedgehog."

"I had no choice." Shadow pointed towards the living room. "She begged me to come."

"Aww…" The dark figure had had a soft spot for Cream for as long as I remembered. Even when he hated to be around any other person in our gang a few years back, he always suffered flower picking and daisy crowns in silence.

When he gave me an angry stare, I quickly turned around and started pulling out ingredients. I have to admit that he was adept in the kitchen and in no time, we had the perfect one layer angel food cake with lemon frosting.

"Do you think he'll like it?" I asked later when we were walking the path to our destination. "It's a bit simpler than last year's."

"Don't worry, Amy." Cream smiled as she held up the birthday card she made. "Eggman will love it!"

The next day it rained. It had started as a perfect day to walk the two miles to the blue and white hilltop house that Sonic and Tails shared to meet up with the latter to go to a lake was not far from there. Sonic was not to go with us because he had left a little bit earlier.

"Plus," Tails added while stuffing his face with one of the poppy seed muffins I has brought. "Do you really think that he would bring his blue butt around a body of water?"

The fox also showed me his gift to Sonic. It was some cube thing that worked as a videophone. It also could show the video in holographic images as well as "destroying" itself for as long as the sender wanted before it came back together.

"I call it Cyanide, in honor of it killing itself to protect important information." He told me.

When we headed out to the white porch, the signs of a rainstorm approaching were clearly visible. So we changed from bathing suits into t-shirts and shorts and did a video game marathon. Tails had a winning streak because I spent so much more time in the kitchen than on the on the T.V. It broke, however, when a crack of thunder made him jerk enough to lose concentration.

"Rematch!" He yelled through my cheers. Before I could answer back a loud boom made me go shock still. Surprisingly Tails only laughed.

"That's just Sonic trying to avoid the rain." He was already going towards the door. The two large windows that were on either side of it had the curtains shut but the rapid pounding and the voice screaming to get inside confirmed the kitsune's words.

"Hi, Sonic! You're back early. It's only 11:30 in the morning." Tails had only opened the inside door and was smiling sweetly at the screen. I poked my head around it to see a thoroughly soaked hedgehog and his hell behind him. "Are you well?"

"Dude, it's wet. I'm wet. How happy do you think I am?"

"Very."

"Just let me in."

"I don't know…" Tails leaned against the door. "It's gonna cost promises."

Sonic gave his brother a death glare before disappearing. The younger one saw my own glare and assured me.

"I have a plan to get him away for tomorrow."

The sound of a doorknob being jiggled came from the kitchen, Apparently Sonic tried to get in from the back door. The hedgehog in question came back to the front door again. After a few minutes of begging and pleading Sonic finally gave in to agreeing to many of the insane promises that Tails came up with, including going shopping in the morning. Finally Tails unlocked the screen door and a blue flash flew up the stairs.

"Where are the towels!?" The blue one yelled from probably the bathroom.

"In the dryer because you didn't fold them!" Tails yelled back.

I had to stay at their house for the rest of the day because of the storm. That was fine by me because I was able to spend the day with Sonic. My love, however, didn't have the same attitude. He had to take two showers while I was there. One was because of when Tails kept him outside. The other was because he slipped on the grass when he tried to run around after the storm finally stopped around 10:30 at night. He received no help getting up because I was too shocked and Tails had fallen himself on the porch from laughing. It was too late for me to go home so I spent the night.

Luckily, it was dry enough to hold the party at the bottom of the hill. Tails had dragged a half-asleep Sonic out grocery shopping. It gave me all the time I needed to direct people on how to set up the party.

I don't remember all the details but in all, the party turned out great. Sonic had his face smashed into the cake by Knuckles, much everyone's delight. Cream and I had to stop it from developing into a cake war, though. We worked to hard for it to go to waste.

A few days later, Sonic came unexpectly to my house. Eggman had attacked again two days prior and I was still too tired to go anywhere. All that tiredness magically disappeared when I saw him outside my door.

"Sonic!" I grinned madly and invited him in.

We had some conversation and cookies the whole time he was there. Even though I did most of the talking I noticed that he was nervous about something. Finally, he got up and paced the room. When I asked about his demeanor, he looked at me with a strange expression.

And then he kissed me.

It wasn't very long. When he let me go he muttered.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

Then he sped out my house and slammed the door so hard I heard something break.


End file.
